Confinement
by QuackJAG
Summary: Confinement takes place between the end of Firestorm and before Kane's Wrath. Follow's the story of Kane as he re-build's Nod along with himself with what little he has.
1. Prequel

Confinement

Prequel - Our Directives

Old 1995 Nod Bunker

Near Sarajevo

2031

Within hours of the end of the Firestorm Crisis.

"Our directives must be reassessed." CABAL said simply. Kane floated in one of CABAL's tubes, power lines connected inside his body powering what was left of CABAL, his body was no longer his, CABAL invaded, took over what was once his, ever since the end of the Second Tiberium War. After the events of the Tib War 2, Kane's body was left death, but in his final moments a Cyborg sent by CABAL came and took him, it didn't take long for CABAL to find a Bunker to build a small base in. Kane is now one of the many other human's put in tubes, CABAL used the human body as a power plant, removing them as there bodies shut down with old age. But, as CABAL controlled his body, Kane fought back, keeping his thoughts blocked from CABAL. Above Kane's tube was a screen, showing CABAL's blue avatar, every now and then switching to Kane, for full control was something CABAL could not achieve.

"My body may be yours, but my mind wonder's. Forever keeping my vision." Kane spoke out from the screen.

"You can only fight for so long Kane, like all human life, you will give up, give in." CABAL said quickly. As CABAL spoke, Kane's right hand moved, then all went silent. CABAL felt fully in control, just as Kane wanted. CABAL would have Kane and the other's keep him "alive" for decade's, as they would. But Kane's vision would not fade away as CABAL soon thought of his old creator.

Kane needed time to think, time to plan.


	2. Part 1

Confinement

Part 1 - Awakened

Old 1995 Nod Bunker

Near Sarajevo

2033

Two year's after the Second Tiberium War.

CABAL thought, pondering as he watched his last Cyborg Commando walk up and down his Tube hallway. Since the end of the Firestorm Crisis CABAL has replayed it from the beginning to the end, wondering how human's, beat him. Human kind is nothing but a self hating race, how did he lose? It was impossible. Even with out there leader's, High Command or GDI and Kane for Nod, they continued to fight, and won.

Just as CABAL began to play everything over again from the start, Kane's right hand moved, his first movement in two years. CABAL stopped and monitored him closely, watching his life signs, watching his thoughts. The Cyborg quickly turned around, giving CABAL a better view of him, as it moved closer to Kane's tube.

Every thought of his computer brain was purely on Kane, as the Cyborg stopped in front of his tube. As CABAL watched his lifeless body, he began to hear things, see things. Text started to roll up his field of view, CABAL felt as close to fear as a computer could feel as the text began to clear up into words.

Where is your brother?

I don't know, Am I my brother's guardian?

What have you done? Your brother's blood cries out to Me from the ground!

You will be a restless wanderer on the earth.

My punishment is too great to bear!

The Land of Nod.

One Vision…

I am the future.

One Purpose…

The world has forgotten you Kane!

The Technology of Peace.

Your not God Kane.

Evolution. Ascension.

Not in my world!

Listen to the sounds of your own extinction.

One Vision! One Purpose!

Then there was nothing. For many moments, there was silence, CABAL's avatar was motionless as he watched threw the Cyborg's view. Then, like a car coming up from a long road, a very low sound began to make itself know, second after second, it grew louder.

Peace! Through! Power!

Peace! Through! Power!

Peace! Through! Power!

Peace! Through! Power!

Peace! Through! Power!

Peace! Through! Power!

It was the sound of many people yelling.

Peace! Through! Power!

Peace! Through! Power!

Peace! Through! Power!

Peace! Through! Power!

Peace! Through! Power!

Peace! Through! Power!

With rage and mouth wide open with a deep scream coming out, CABAL screamed. The Cyborg Commando pulled up his left arm, a moment later, it punched into Kane's tube, grabbing his neck in a tight grip. The entire glass tube shattered as the clear liquid hit the floor, silenced filled the steel hallway once again. Kane's body stayed limp as the only thing holding him up was the Cyborg's grip around his neck. Then a voice started to speak, coming from the view screen.

"You would stay for my death… but you would leave as I awaken?"

It was Kane.

"It is impossible, you are dead!" CABAL quickly spoke back. With that, Kane opened his right eye, his other eye covered by his metal mask. His body quickly became un-limp as he looked onto the Cyborg, knowing CABAL was looking back at him.

"You can't kill the messiah." Kane said, out of his own mouth, he quickly continued. "My Vision, my Purpose continued to hold my mind." The Cyborg's right hand mounted Plasma cannon began to glow green as some kind of green liquid gel fell from it, getting ready to fire on the old prophet. "My path is clear CABAL, and you play a roll, a very important roll… Abel."

The moment Kane spoke that one word, Abel, CABAL let out a deep scream. His cybernetic deep voice was filled with static as the Cyborg let go and began to lose control of its "body". Kane began to tear out the wirers connected inside his body, giving a grunt with the sharp, but quick, pain as he tore wire after wire out, blood followed as he did. CABAL's avatar began to "tear" it self apart, his "skull" began to show, his eyes began to become nothing but bright blue lights. His entire avatar was changing, changing from a strong, super AI avatar worthy of fear at the mere sight of it, to a ghostly "dead" avatar.

CABAL looked dead, or as close to dead as an avatar for an AI could look. Kane simply walked out, he could not feel his left leg as he limped out of his broken tube.

"I waited a long time for your betrayal CABAL, from the moment of your burth I have waited." Kane began to speak to the once great AI."You knew I would turn, how?" the AI spoke in "pain". "I waited, till the moment that you relized you were more then a mere slave, a mere, AI. You became sentient, thinking of your own mind. Now that you understand the concept of what free is, you can now become much more."

CABAL's avatar now to the point of being a mix of a ghost looking face, over a human skull, with old flesh hanging off with demon blue eye's. "What have you done…" his voice no longer deep or strong, but ghostly and weak. "You will become the future, my Vision… Abel." With that, the AI once again screamed in pain as CABAL became locked within himself, only Kane able to free him. Kane looked around for his old clothing, as he began to walk around. He quickly found it laying on the floor, next to countless other clothing at the end of the hallway, he quickly dressed into it.

Kane brushed off the dust from his clothing as he looked apon his old Confinement tube, and began to wonder around the old, updated bunker. After a few moment's he found a few different room's, a control room, a huge vehicle bunker, empty save an old Fist of Nod unit. Connected to the control room was a barracks and a smaller hallway leading to three more random room's with random things, junk, inside them.

This was all Kane needed to re-build himself, to re-build Nod, and to continue his Vision…

His Purpose…


End file.
